Bayangan Kematian
by LOLMFAO
Summary: Malas buat summary. RnR sajalah .


**Disclaimer**

Axis Powers Hetalia belong to Hidekaz Himaruya

**Warning**

Little bit OOC, AU.

* * *

**Natalia's POV **

Aku takut pada cermin.

Terutama pada setiap bayangan orang-orang yang terpantul di dalamnya…

Jika ada satu hal yang dapat kuenyahkan dari dunia ini, itu adalah pantulan bayangan. Entah itu di cermin, kaca mobil, ataupun benda-benda mengkilap lainnya yang dapat memantulkan bayangan setiap objek di dalamnya dengan cukup jelas.

Bayangan-bayangan tersebut sungguh membuatku gila! Tak jarang sumsumku berdesir setiap saat secara kebetulan aku melewati objek mengkilat. Terutama jika aku melihat bayangan orang lain selain diriku sendiri di dalam cermin tersebut. Mungkin hal ini dianggap aneh bagi kebanyakan orang. Tetapi apa yang terjadi tiga tahun yang lalu benar-benar telah mengubah hidupku sepenuhnya.

Waktu itu aku baru saja merayakan ulang tahunku yang kelima belas. Siang itu aku menemani kakakku ke salon langganannya. Sebenarnya aku agak malas menemani kakakku yang satu itu, karena jika ia sudah keasyikan mengobrol, gempa bumi yang super dahsyat atau hujan batu pun tak akan menghentikan ocehannya yang super lengkap, dari isu seputar kenaikan BBM, gosip artis, sampai si Hana tamago –peliharaan Peter, sepupu kami- yang suka menguber-uber anjing betina tetangga sebelah kami.

Maka dengan berbekal komik milik Ivan –aku mengambilnya tanpa ijin, yah kalian bisa menyebutnya itu tindakan kriminal -mencuri-, tapi aku kan adiknya! Tak apa-apa kan?- sebatang coklat, dan MP4 yang baru kubeli dua hari sebelumnya, akhirnya dengan setengah hati aku pun menyetujui untuk ikut kakakku ke salon. Nggak apa-apalah, pikirku, siapa tahu kakakku bersedia membelikanku komik sepulang kami dari salon nanti, sebagai upahku menemaninya hari itu.

Akhirnya setelah terkantuk-kantuk di dalam mobil yang dikendarai secara ugal-ugalan oleh kakakku selama beberapa saat, kami tiba juga di gedung bercat merah muda itu. Bangunan berarsitektur Eropa abad 18 itu masih kelihatan seindah dan semenarik dua tahun sebelumnya, ketika terakhir kali aku menemani ibu dan kakakku ke tempat tersebut. Dengan dinding luar berbalutkan relief bunga teratai ungu dan merah, salon itu berdiri megah di tengah himpitan gedung-gedung perkantoran lain yang menjulang tinggi di sekitarnya.

Salon itu tidak sepenuh biasanya. Maklumlah. Mungkin karena hari itu hari Rabu pagi. Dari kaca jendela luar hanya terlihat beberapa orang remaja putri di dalam dan seroang nyonya muda yang sedang di-crembath. Syukurlah, kataku dalam hati. Moga-moga kakakku cepat selesai. Aku sudah tak sabar ingin membaca komik kesayanganku!

Begitu kami melangkah masuk, aroma wewangian rempah-rempah bercampur dengan bahan-bahan kimia peralatan salon segera menyergap kehadiran kami berdua dan seorang wanita muda berbusana daerah menyambut kami dengan senyum ramahnya. Ia dengan sigap mengantarkan kakakku ke ruang sebelah dalam sementara aku segera memarkirkan pantatku di kursi empuk di sudut ruangan dan mengeluarkan MP4 biru mudaku. Detik berikutnya aku telah asyik terlarut dalam komikku sambil mengunyah coklat dan mendengarkan lagu.

Waktu berlalu dengan cepat. Kira-kira satu jam kemudian kakakku sudah hampir selesai. Ia sedang mematut-matut dirinya di depan cermin. Aku bangkit dari kursi dan menghampirinya. Sekilas aku melirik ke arah cermin. Pada saat itulah aku melihat sesuatu yang aneh.

Wajah penata rambut yang pada saat itu sedang menyemprotkan hair spray pada rambut kakakku terlihat menyeramkan.

...

Pelipis sebelah kirinya terlihat mengucurkan darah dan membasahi kemeja putihnya. Tangan kirinya putus, perutnya robek dan lehernya hampir putus!

Aku tersentak kaget! Segera aku memalingkan wajah dari cermin dan memperhatikan sang penata rambut yang berdiri tepat di samping kananku. Tapi ia terlihat baik-baik saja! Tak ada luka sedikit pun pada tubuh dan wajahnya dan... dan... kemejanya putih bersih.

Aku mulai kebingungan. Aku kembali memandang cermin. Dan apa yang kulihat tetap sama dengan apa yang kulihat pertama kali. Wajah, tubuh dan baju yang merah oleh ceceran darah yang mengucur semakin deras!

Aku tak tahan lagi! Aku segera mengubah posisi berdiriku agar aku tak dapat melihat bayangannya di cermin. Semua ini benar-benar membuatku gila! Apakah ada yang salah dengan penglihatanku? Ataukah ini hanya imajinasiku belaka?

Tak lama kemudian kakakku selesai dan kami pun pulang ke rumah melalui rute yang sama. Sepanjang perjalanan aku mengunci bibirku rapat-rapat. Pikiranku benar-benar kalut! Aku masih bingung dengan apa yang baru saja kualami.

Selang beberapa minggu kemudian, kakakku kembali ke salon itu untuk creambath. Pada saat itulah kami mendengar kabar bahwa salah seorang penata rambut salon tersebut telah meninggal dunia dua minggu sebelumnya karena kecelakaan mobil dan ia adalah penata rambut yang waktu itu melayani kakakku! Katanya sewaktu ia hendak pulang ke rumah pada hari itu, di tengah jalan ia tertabrak oleh seorang supir mobil ugal-ugalan sehingga tubuhnya terpental ke aspal dan kepalanya terbentur keras sehingga darah mengucur dari wajahnya. Orang-orang segera membawanya ke rumah sakit terdekat, tetapi ia meninggal dunia dalam perjalanan karena luka-lukanya sangat parah dan ia mengalami pendarahan hebat di kepalanya.

Aku tertegun.

Mendadak aku teringat penglihatan yang kualami waktu itu. Apakah itu merupakan firasat akan terjadinya sesuatu? Aku berusaha melupakan peristiwa tersebut dan kuanggap hal itu sebagai suatu kebetulan belaka.

* * *

Hari sudah siang ketika aku dan Elizaveta, teman sekelasku, pulang dari sekolah. Rumah kami berdekatan, sehingga hampir setiap hari kami pergi dan pulang sekolah bersama-sama. Dalam perjalanan pulang kami memutuskan untuk mampir ke mal terdekat membeli hadiah untuk Roderich, pacar Elizaveta yang akan berulangtahun seminggu lagi.

Sewaktu kami melewati sebuah butik pakaian, secara kebetulan aku menoleh ke arah kaca etalase. Dan napasku tersentak. Aku dapat melihat bayanganku sendiri di kaca itu, tetapi di sampingku bukan bayangan Elizaveta. Melainkan pacarnya, Roderich. Ia terlihat pucat dan sedih.

Jantungku berdegup keras. Aku teringat kembali peristiwa yang kualami beberapa bulan sebelumnya bersama kakakku. Aku tak tahu apakah hal yang sama akan terulang lagi. Aku tak berani mengucapkan sepatah kata pun tentang hal itu padanya. Aku tak ingin ia sedih memikirkan hal-hal yang belum tentu akan terjadi.

* * *

Malam itu aku baru saja akan pergi tidur ketika tiba-tiba telepon berdering. Ketika kuangkat, terdengar suara Elizaveta. Ia tersedu-sedu. Aku langsung merasakan firasat buruk. Di sela isak tangisnya, ia berkata terbata-bata,

"Natalia..." ia tak dapat melanjutkan kalimatnya. Ia hanya terisak pelan.

"Ada apa? Apa yang terjadi?" Mendadak aku merasa gugup dan tegang. Tanganku gemetaran. Pikiranku benar-benar kalut. Apakah ini…?

Tidak mungkin! Jangan!

Belum sempat aku berpikir lebih jauh, isakan Elizaveta kembali terdengar.

"Rpderich tak sadarkan diri. Beberapa saat yang lalu ia mendapat serangan jantung. Kini ia sedang dalam perjalanan ke rumah sakit."

Aku tersentak kaget. Seketika tubuhku lunglai dan jantungku berdegup tak karuan. Oh Tuhan, jangan biarkan firasatku menjadi kenyataan... doaku dalam hati.

"Elizaveta, kita berdoa saja, semoga beliau tidak apa-apa," kataku sambil menarik napas panjang.

"Suster yang merawat Roderich mengatakan bahwa Roderich dalam kondisi kritis karena ia terlambat diberikan pertolongan," Elizaveta berkata lirih sambil terisak-isak.

Aku tak bisa mengatakan apa-apa lagi selain menghibur sahabatku itu. Malam harinya aku berdoa semoga firasatku meleset dan segalanya akan baik-baik saja. Aku sungguh-sungguh berusaha menghibur diriku sendiri bahwa apa yang kulihat waktu itu di kaca etalase toko bersama Elizaveta adalah halusinasiku saja dan tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan apa yang telah terjadi pada pacarnya Elizaveta. Tetapi semakin aku berusaha meyakinkan diriku sendiri, semakin besar keraguan yang tumbuh jauh di lubuk hatiku bahwa apa yang kualami sebelumnya tidak akan terulang kembali.

* * *

Keesokan harinya aku kembali mendapat kabar dari Elizaveta. ia mengabarkan bahwa Roderich telah meninggal dunia malam itu juga. Aku sangat sedih mendengarnya. Terlebih-lebih karena aku telah mendapat pertanda tentang hal itu sebelumnya namun tak ada yang dapat kulakukan untuk mencegah musibah itu. Apakah ini suratan takdir? Jika ya, apa gunanya aku mendapatkan firasat itu jika aku sendiri tak dapat melakukan apa-apa untuk mencegahnya? Mengapa? Mengapa? Beribu tanda tanya berkecamuk dalam benakku, namun aku sungguh tak kuasa untuk menjawab semua pertanyaan itu. Semua peristiwa ini benar-benar membuatku stres!

Semenjak kedua peristiwa itu, aku masih mendapat penglihatan-penglihatan lain yang sering kali membuatku dibayangi perasaan bersalah, sedih, dan takut. Tak jarang aku melihat bayangan-bayangan menyeramkan dari orang-orang di sekililingku yang tak kukenal. Entah itu bayangan pedagang sayur yang kebetulan lewat di dekatku, atau bahkan seekor kucing liar yang melintas di hadapanku. Semua bayangan mereka sungguh membuatku merana!

Aku hanya bertanya-tanya, kapan kiranya, suatu hari nanti, aku akan melihat bayangan kematianku sendiri. Apakah hari ini? Besok? Lusa? Ataukah tahun depan? Atau bahkan sesaat lagi?

Aku hanya berharap semoga aku siap menghadapi hari itu.

Hari ketika bayanganku menjadi kenyataanku…

* * *

Meh.. Fic ini berasal dari cerita teman saya. Dan esoknya saya menemukan sebuah kerangka cerita horor yang baru selesai separuh lol. Sepertinya dialognya kurang banyak dan bumbu horrornya kurang terasa. Maafkan saya! –bows-. Btw fanfic ini agak mirip Final Destination ya, lol.

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
